the heros of ragol
by Rapsigh
Summary: a group of teenage hunters do their part to uncover the mystery of ragol. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pantasy star online episode 1 or 2  
  
Prelude: the v.r. room  
  
A 14 year old boy named Jinx (so you know, Jinx is a HUmar with a orange suit and gold, spikey hair) ran through the dark forest breathing heavily. "just a little bit farther" he thinks to himself. He keeps sprinting along the path even though the monsters behind him. He slows to a stop as he reaches a circular clearing in the forest. He stands in the middle to catch his breath. The monsters caught up with him. All of them were strange dog like creatures that stood on their back feet. They all stared at Jinx silently. Jinx got on his feet and says in a challenging voice "what's da matter? You scared to come fight me? Are you afraid I'll beat you??" all of them stared at him still. "I haven't got all day you know!" he continued. The creatures started to move in slowly. "that's more I like it." He thinks as he cracks his knuckles. He waits for them to be right around him, and does a sweep kick to all of them at the same time. None of them even flinch. One of them hits jinx on the head making his vision rather blurred. They all charge him in a fast motion. He stand there trying in vain to defend himself from their attacks. Then he lets out yell of frustration and attacks in a mad rage of fury.  
  
*****  
  
Jinx slams the last creature in the gut with his elbow, afterword it fell to the ground. He fell to the ground in exhaustion. He had scrapes everywhere, and a deep gash on his right arm. He crawled around on the ground blindly looking for something. Finally he found what he was looking for, a small, green box. He opened it up and found a pill. "Monomate!" he declared breathlessly. He ate the pill quickly. Almost instantly his wounds healed and his vision cleared. He stood up and stretched. "monomate-" he thought, "good stuff"  
  
******  
  
Jinx continued to walk along the long path. He reached another clearing. There was a large stone temple in the middle. He looked to the top of the temple to find there was a big diamond sitting in an altar. There was a massive stair case on each of the 4 sides. "That's a no-brainer" he thought. He walked up the ancient stair ways and noticed the ancient markings all over the many columns sticking out everywhere. And all of a sudden, there was a loud rumbling. "what the hairball?!" He thought. He turned around and saw a HUGE pack of the dog creature running up the stairs toward him. "NO! stop! Wait!" He yelled in panic "this place is too old to hold so much weight!" The temple started to collapse and pillars were falling down. He sprinted up the stairs avoiding the falling debris. Jinx was almost up to the diamond when a chunk of rock came flying down utterly demolishing the rest of staircase. "Me and my bad luck! Now I'll have to use a different case." He thinks. He turns around only to find that the creatures were right behind him. "Great! What should I do now? .. oh no, not that!.. well, I guess it's do or die now." Jinx takes a running start to jump onto a pillar slanted at a 70-degre angle and ran across it. When he reached the end he was right over the diamond's altar. The pillar crumbles beneath him. He nervously clings onto a piece of rubble as he falls down. He falls onto the altar and clumsily grabs the diamond and holds it above his head and yells "Yes! I win!" The diamond shines blue and then Jinx disappears.  
  
*****  
  
Jinx is standing in dark room. He says tiredly "Well that was.. Fun". Then words appear before his eyes "level 5: completed. Please remove v.r helmet, if you cannot, please say the following code for emergency exit: 1934403"  
  
Jinx pulls his virtual reality helmet and returns to the real world.  
  
****** Jinx un-straps himself from the v.r chair and stretches his muscles. A boy about his age with a dark blue sleeveless shirt and mirrored sunglasses who is a RAmar was sitting in a chair on the edge of the room (which is filled with v.r chair t.v. screens) walks up to Jinx. Jinx says proudly "not bad huh shade? I aced that level! Shade says smugly "yeah right! If you hadn't been so lucky as to find that monomate, you would have been toast!" Jinx says annoyed "man, just because you're a better fighter than everyone else doesn't mean you have to be such a critic!" "I was just saying that." "Talk to the hand!" Jinx walks out of the before shade could use a comeback on him.  
  
*****  
  
Jinx walked into the arcade in the next room where all of his friends were playing games. Shade and Bombshell were playing a shooting game two player. Bombshell is black, short, has a Mohawk, wares an olive green suit, is a Humar, and has a rather explosive temper. "What? You gotta be kidding me!" he yells "There is no way you could have beat me again! That's unbelievable!" Shade says, "I'm a pretty unbelievable person" Bombshell: "I tried my hardest!" Shade: "Wasn't hard enough" Bombshell: "But you still have more points than me!" Shade: "Read um and weep" Bombshell: "I'll win this time!" Shade: "Don't count on it"  
  
In a different part of the room a young female newman hunter (sorry, I forgot their real name) with a purple suit showing a bit of her stomach was riding in a motorcycle cage (you know how in the arcades the motorcycle game move around when you turn or jump? Well this fully simulate all movement, yes even the flips.) She went up a big ramp in the game and did three backflips before landing and says wildly "evil Kenevil eat you heart out!"  
  
In the corner of the arcade a boy with wide glasses and a white suit was reading an issue of popular mechanics weekly. Jinx walks up and says "hey ace, why don't you play a game?" Ace makes a sneering face and says, "are you kidding? Video games destroy brain cells, and I have extensive evidence to prove it!" Jinx shrugs and says "Shesh you don't have have to be logical about everything." The newman girl yells "Hey Jinx, bet you can't beat my high score!" Jinx blushes and yells back " I don't think I can either, Vixen! besides It's getting late, I'm going home see yah later!"  
  
End of chapter  
  
The rest of my story will follow pso plot rather closely 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own PSO.  
  
Foreword: This chapter will end where the story begins. The next chapter will in the battle training level  
  
Chapter 1: The Principal's Address  
  
Jinx, log entry. begin: Hi! My names Jinx! Of course that's not my real name, that's just what everyone calls me. The reason I'm keeping this is that my brainy buddy, Ace, told me I should keep a log, kind of like diary, so we can "Compare notes" In fact, he told everyone that they should too. I have a pretty good feeling that I'm the only one doing so. At least it gives me something to do in my free time. I guess I should do some "notes" now.  
  
Booma: a large, dog-like, strong, stupid, slow, predictable creature. I haven't ever seen a real one but, sheesh, I think I've seen quite enough of them in the v.r room.  
  
Monomate: a small pill with miraculously strong healing powers. It speeds up the healing process ten-fold!  
  
Mono atomizer: a pill similar to monomate, but it increases your mind powers. Because of this, children can learn stuff with little effort, so they can learn everything they will need to know in a process of about 4 years. Unfortunately, this will become toxic once the child reaches adulthood. Ace once told me that way back when they didn't have any of this, kids would stay in school for over 12 years! I feel sorry for that lot!  
  
Hunters guild: a building where a hunter, ranger, or force may get odd job assigned by people to get a meseta reward (meseta is a form of currency)  
  
MAG: a little flying robot, which makes life easy. It's a personal computer, item storage system (shrinks items down to size and puts inside it), and has all sorts of other little doodads.  
  
Photon: a special type of energy that made electricity obsolete. Electricity often needed heavy machinery to produce more. Photon produces more with barely any help needed. Electricity runs out rather quickly, whereas photon lasts for infinity, but it might overheat, which would become a disaster.  
  
Principal: this what captain is called on my ship, pioneer 2  
  
I think that should wrap it up for now.  
  
Jinx out  
  
******  
  
Ace, Vixen, Shade, Jinx, and Bombshell were sitting lazily around in some furniture in the middle of lobby. They were throwing around a little yellow ball to each other. Shade passes it to jinx.. Jinx passes it to Vixen... Vixen conks Bombshell on the head with it. Bombshell jumps up and screams "would you puh-lease stop doing that? That's the 20th time you hit me on head!" Shade says calmly "Don't blow a gasket." "I'll blow more than a gasket you little-" Jinx interrupts "can't we all just get along?" Shade and Bombshell yell at him "no!" Vixen asks, "what are we doing here anyway? Can't we go get a hunters guild mission, go to the arcade or go play some sports?" Ace shakes his head and says "negative vixen. It's too late out for any place to still be open, and besides, all of the hunter guild missions nowadays revolve around that planet, ragol, and Shade and Bombshell are the only ones who have access down there." Jinx says "I guess we should call it a day then, see you all in morning"  
  
****** Jinx walked back to his house alone that night when he reached the end the path he came to the teleporter that lead to the residential area. He took a deep breath out of fear. He didn't like teleporting, because right before you teleported you feel this tingling feeling that creeps him out. But at least it's like, zing! And you're there. He stepped into it and brought him in front of his home almost instantly he walked inside it and soon greeted by his MAG which he named techno. "Good evening, techno." He said to him. Jinx walks over to the t.v. Set and turns it on. He calls for techno, and when he comes he presses a few buttons on him. A remote control pops out. Nowadays people don't use d.v.d any more, because every t.v has every movie, t.v show, and even video games. He watched his favorite cartoon dragon ball z (which inspired him to have "super sayin hair") ate a t.v dinner than went to bed  
  
*******  
  
Techno woke Jinx up early the next morning. Jinx gets up and puts his suit then looks at the clock, "what?! 6 a.m.? I thought Ace fixed techno's alarm system last week. ah well; you know what they say, Early to rise Early to bed Makes a man healthy Wealthy And-" He trips over his own feet and falls down. "-And dead"  
  
*****  
  
After Jinx got ready and ate breakfast, techno flew up to him and bobbed up and down. Jinx raised an eyebrow and asked, "what's up?" Techno turned around and showed Jinx his screen "you've got mail." It said. Jinx rubs his hands together and says "all right, anything good?" Techno spat out his mail out of his item storage. Jinx sorted through them  
  
A Nintendo power magazine, You've won 10,000,000 meseta!, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, (not even the future can be perfect, right?) Junk, Snot, Super junk, Super snotty junk, Level 5 access card.  
  
Jinx stops in his tracks and tears open the level 5-access card and smiles in glee when he sees the card. Bombshell said that whoever had one of these could accept missions evolving the planet they were orbiting, Ragol. Now he could earn more money to keep bread on the table. He put the card in techno for safekeeping. He continued looking though his mail when he came across a second letter labeled "top importance, report to principal's chamber immediately". Jinx flushed with fear, why would principal want to see him? He hadn't done anything wrong... Recently. He knew that it could not be a joke because it came with access card for his office. He quickly brushed his teeth and went out on the long walk to the central area of ship.  
  
*****  
  
After a while, he reached the final teleporter that lead to central area of the ship. He put his access card in the scanner to activate the teleporter. After going though it he saw that the area was relatively small area with a few buildings, including a store with weapons, armor ETC., a bank, a hospital, and a hunters guild. Right next to him was teleporter to principal office with several people guarding it. He walked right past him as they yelled "Hey you! You can't come by unless you-" "-Are me." Jinx interrupts smoothly flashing his card  
  
*******  
  
Jinx soon found himself in front of the principal in the middle of his room. The whole room was like giant window overlooking the ship. Which made Jinx rather queasy looking strait down. There were three desks. The right one had the secretary sitting in it. Some guy in a lab coat was sitting in the left one. And the Principal was sitting in the middle one. He stammered nervously "y-y-you wanted to see me s-s-sir?" Without looking up from his work he said, "I told you I'm not interested!" Jinx says confused "say wa?" The principal looked up and said, "oh, sorry about that I was thinking about something else. Are you. what do your friends call you? Oh yes, Jinx! Jinx the HUmar! I'm principal Tyrell and have called you to assign a mission of the up most importance. You see. several years ago. I suggest you take a seat Jinx-" Jinx sat down and started nibbling on a piece of beef jerky he had in his pocket. "Several years ago-" the principal continued. "-Human planet coral had run out of resources, and due to irrigation was literally tearing itself apart. So we had to start the pioneer project to find a new home. Space station pioneer 1, completely identical to this ship, had found inhabitable planet know as Ragol. They made a new civilization on that planet. Our vessel, pioneer 2, came 7 years later. Right before we could land, there was a massive explosion-" He shakes his head "-and we lost all radio contact. We have been orbiting Ragol trying in vain to contact anyone. That is why I called you, I need your help to investigate this mystery. And of course you will be paid generously for this task."  
  
Jinx says suspiciously "But why me?" The principle shrugs and says "for some reason, all the other hunters I sent letters to because they were suitable for this mission called in sick today." Jinx started sweating. He had a feeling there was more than meets the eye to this. "What about my friends?-" Jinx asks, "may they help?" Principal chuckles and whispers "well. you might not want to. Cause they may ask for portion of your reward! Oh yes, could you. no, never mind. Talk to my secretary if want to know more. And you might need this." He hands Jinx a photon saber (similar to a light saber in star wars).  
  
******  
  
Jinx walks up to the secretary and queries "He seem rather worried about something, what is bugging him?" The secretary looks to make sure the principal was not listening and whispers "his only daughter was on that ship and he's very worried about her, he can barely even sleep at night. I know this is a personal request, but, please try to find out what happened to her." Jinx says proudly, "don't worry, I'll find her before you can say 'ogachacka'!"  
  
"Ogachacka"  
  
"I ment, uh. any word that takes weeks and weeks to say"  
  
End of chapter  
  
Rapsigh: It could take me a while to get the next one up, I'm still brain storming and plus my Internets been acting up.  
  
Peace, out!!! 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own PSO or any of the other cameos that constantly pop up  
  
Rapsigh: All Right! Updated! If you don't know already, the stars signal the end of a scene, and there's a name, that means that the main character is changing. I would like to say that the notes here are so that people who don't play pso can understand this stuff.  
  
Chapter 2: battle training  
  
Jinx log entry... begin  
  
Jinx here again with some more news. I still can't believe that I finally got a level-5 access card! Not only that but principal Tyrell himself told me what was up with the planet called Ragol we were orbiting. I also learned that Rico Tyrell (a.k.a. red ring Rico) has gone missing along thousands of other on Pioneer 1. I'd better not tell bombshell about that. He thought greatly of Rico. And in rather embarrassing scenario in the past he tried to convince the Head council to have Rico's birthday be a universal holiday. Needless to say, that didn't go over too well. He isn't alone; Rico was hero of the people. I guess I should work on that note collection of mine.  
  
Android: a well made robot with incredible A.I. so real it's almost human. They can't use techniques (known in some circles as magic) but they can set traps  
  
Item boxes: small boxes that hold stuff. Green boxes meant they help expendable items like monomate. Orange boxes have weapons. And blue holds armor.  
  
Diska: not sure exactly, but I've been carrying around one for a while now ever since someone gave me this as a bonus for completing a mission.  
  
Hunter's license: a hunter's permission to accept hunters guild missions.  
  
+1: If a weapon has a + at the end means that it is overall better craftsmanship (example: saber+3)  
  
Dagger: a pair of small brass...err... photon knuckles that aren't very strong but are very swift.  
  
*******Jinx  
  
Jinx left the principal's office still with many questions on his mind. One of the many was still why he was chosen. He shrugged. Nothing could stop him now. He was given a mission, and he had to win no matter what. The only problem was, He had no idea what he was supposed to do! He looked down at the photon saber in his hand. On all of the other missions he had been on, he had been on he'd been good off using his bare hands. Shade always said that he couldn't keep on fighting with his hands. Shade always had to have the latest equipment. For the first time, Jinx noticed how busy the Central area was. It was so crowded that he could barely move around. He decided before he left he should get some more equipment. He crossed over to the store. On the way there, someone ran into him, knocking him down. "Watch out! Coming through!" the person yelled muscling through the crowd. "What a jerk!-"Jinx says "-who does he think he is?"  
  
****** Bombshell  
  
Bombshell took off his v.r. helmet and said to Shade who was sitting next to him "I can't believe you beat me again! I want a rematch!" Shade groans loudly and says "would you just shut up already? We have been 'rematching' all day! Just say I'm better than you already!" "Nope" Bombshell says grumpily. Shade shakes his head and looks at his watch and says "will ya look at that, you made me late for an appointment with the weapons shop-"his snaps his fingers and his MAG, Mist, comes up to him "-come on mist let's go." He left the room. A few moments later, Bombshell yelled as he ran after him "hey, wait for me! Come on Herk, let's get moving!" His MAG, Herk followed close behind him.  
  
Bombshell ran out of the arcade. Shade was nowhere to be found. "He can move fast-"Bombshell said "-I'll give him that."  
  
*******Jinx  
  
Jinx rubs his head after that guy knocked him down. "Man, that hurt." He went into the store and saw several stands inside. There was a one selling armor, one selling expendable items, one selling weapons, and a forth he had no idea. He walked up to the strange looking man at the counter. Jinx asked "what are you supposed to be?" The man answered "I'm this area's tekker, need something examined? If you don't know already we can identify items." Jinx walked over to the weapons counter. The clerk was counting some meseta in his hands "850.... 950.... 1005! Yep, it's all here!" Jinx taps the counter and says "service please?" The clerk looked up and said "ah, yes, you're a new face around here. Whadaya want?" Jinx says mockingly "Whadaya got?". The clerk handed a list of inventory to him. Jinx looked over it a few times and said "how much does the photon handgun cost?" The clerk says slowly "uh... about, like, um.... 500 meseta!" Jinx says "one moment." He turns around to face Techno and whispers "Okay little buddy, how much do I have now?" Techno beeps and clatters for a few seconds and says on his screen "457 meseta". Jinx sighs, he didn't go to work very often, just enough so he can have bread on the table. He knew he should start working on more hunters' guild missions so he can keep affording weapons. He turned back to the clerk and said "I think I'll pass on this one." He walked over to the expendable item counter. If he was going to fight for real, he was going to need some monomate. He had to wait in line a few minutes to get to counter. He asked the clerk "got monomate?". The man at the counter answered right away, "Yes, in fact, we're having a sale right now, only 50 meseta each!" Jinx slaps 150 meseta down on the table and says "hook me up with three". The clerk handed him a green box and says "Thank you, come again!". Jinx had a feeling that he would soon enough.  
  
He left the store and went over to the bank and said to manager "I would like to make a deposit of 307 meseta and one item please" He deposited the rest of his money and an item called diska:zonde. He knew that if was knocked out on the battle field, his MAG would send a signal to the hospital to pick him up. Unfortunately there was there was the ever looming chance that someone would rob him of his possessions when he is unconscious. So he always puts his stuff in the bank before going on missions. All right, finally, he was ready! Jinx ran right over to the hunter's guild and went up to the counter. The last time he remembered going down on a planet was about a year ago they stopped at a swamp-like planet when he had to guard a scientist group inspect plant life down there. Finally, after all this he finally gets to go on another mission! "I want a mission now!" He says to the woman at the counter. She responds "ah yes, your name is Jinx, correct? You need to re-inlist your hunter's license-". Jinx gropes down in disappointment. "-Yes-"she continues "-it's been so long since you've been down on a planet you need to re-enlist your license.". Great, just great, now he was going to have to wait longer. He slinked off to the row of chairs against the wall. He sat down in the chair and twiddled his thumb nervously. Jinx looked to the seat next to his left, and there was an old man, asleep and snoring loudly. He tipped over and landed on Jinx. Jinx pushed him back, but he fell back on him. Jinx gave the man a hard shove so he fell over the way (Rapsigh: that guy is a heavy sleeper, eh?). Jinx looks to his right and sees a girl about his age reading a newspaper. He Thinks "god she's cute". He shakes his head to snap out of it. He looks at the stack of outdated magazines next to the chair. He picked up the one on top and read the title: TIME Magazine the Man of the Century: Bill Gates. "sheesh-"Jinx says sarcastically "-must have been a pretty short century!"  
  
******Bombshell  
  
Later Bombshell was in the central area of the ship. "Where did shade say he was going again?-"He thinks "-oh yeah! The weapons store!" He ran over to the store pushing people aside. When he got in he ran up to the weapon counter and asked abruptly "where's Shade?" The weapons clerk looks at him and says calmly "he's come and gone already today, but may I help you with anything?" Bombshell looks at the HUGE display of weapons behind the weapons counter. Uhh...-"He says "anything new today/?" The clerk makes the ahem noise and points upward. Bombshell looks up and see the obscenely large neon light sign that said "new: extra long sword!" right above him. "oh" He said (Rapsigh: certainly observant, isn't he?). "Great!-"he says "- I'll have one of those thingies.". The clerk says annoyed "well those 'thingies' cost 1005 meseta." Bombshell hands him a little bag that says '1005' on it. The clerk Hands him an orange box. He said to bombshell "nice doing business with you! Make sure to come back soon to see what the latest gear is!". "Believe me"says Bombshell "-I will." As soon as he left the store, the clerk presses a button on the bottom of the counter, and the sign changes to "New: extra long sword+1!"  
  
Bombshell couldn't stand much longer; he really wanted to try out his new super powerful sword! He pushed though the crowd saying yelling "watch out! Coming though!" When he was about half way to the hunters guild he stopped and made Herk give him a different orange which held his old daggers. He snorted and said "well I won't need these out-dated pieces of junk anymore!" He threw it over his shoulder and someone behind him said "ouch! Who threw that?"  
  
Bombshell ran up into the hunter guild office and said to no one in particular "I'M WANT A MISSION!" everyone in there stared at him. "Umm... please?"  
  
After waiting for a loooong time in line he finally got to the counter. The woman says "enrich your life! This is the hunter's guild, welcome! We can assist you in finding a job if you registered. Searching identity.... Name: 'Bombshell' here is our recommendations right now" She says as the screen on the counter fills with choices of missions. Bombshell says without even looking at the choices "I don't care, anyone will do okay." The lady at the counter pauses for a moment, than says slowly "well, that is a.... usual request, but I guess I can do that. Computer selecting random mission.... Here is your mission. Your client will arrive shortly.  
  
A young man appeared before Bombshell and said "ah there you are hunter. My father disgusts me. As soon as we arrived, he ran off saying, "I'm off to stake out land." staking out Ragol? It's too early for to do that. We don't know much about Ragol... it's dangerous. Please! Please find my father! His name is Racton." Bombshell waited for a while to process that all in his head "uhh... whatever. How much am I being paid for this?" The man answered back "700" Bombshell rubs his hand together; He couldn't believe he was getting paid so much just for bringing back some old man! He ran out of the building and went over to the area where the teleporter was. He showed his access to the guards card to reach it. "All right-"he thinks "-here I go!"  
  
*******Vixen (Rapsigh: this starts the day before)  
  
Vixen was hanging out at the gym. She was hitting around a small punching bag rhythmically. She stopped and inhaled deeply and took a long drink of her bottled water. It was Monday; she always comes down to the gym. In fact, every other day she hung out at the gym for a while and ate low-fat foods. The other days she spends time with her friends. Everyone in their residential block thought that one of the boys was her boyfriend. That was untrue; she just hung out with them because most kids on their residential block were mostly snoody rich people. Her friends were okay, she guessed. They had their problems though. Shade was too up-tight. Ace always used like, fifty time the words that he should. And bombshell acts he fell down the stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down. And Jinx? Ahh... she couldn't think of anything wrong with him, he was just your average guy. She snapped out of daydreaming and continued to exercise. She went over to a bar and did pull ups with relative ease. Bombshell always said "It's just plain unnatural for you to be (almost) stronger than me! Shouldn't you be uh... playing with Barbie dolls or something?" Like Vixen said, stupid tree. She told Bombshell that he shouldn't rely on stereo types. Bombshell thought she was talking about music. He at least he has common sense, but it's hard to carry an intelligent conversation with him. She stopped and sighed, she couldn't concentrate on her work. She went sat down on the bench and started to take off her sparing gloves when a hand stopped her and a voice said "Hey, don't take those off just yet!" She looked up and saw a boy looking over her, with a childish looking face and a very light blond hair. His name is Casey. Vixen hated to ever be around him because everyone thought he had a crush on her. Vixen says in an angry tone "Casey what do you want?" He said "you want to fight a round?' Vixen said back "please, even after the last butt-kicking I gave you? ". Casey responded "I Just let it easy on you okay?" Vixen said sarcastically "oh, sure you did! I've heard better excuses at a-". "how a bout'-"he interrupts "-let's settle this now? What kind competition do you prefer? Race? Fight? V.r.? Thumb wrestle? Insult? Or-". "Yeah yeah-"Vixen interrupts "fight already! Let's get this over with!" "-cribbage? Swimming? Pole vault? Playstation 7?"  
  
********``  
  
"Basic spar rules-"The judge annoces "-1 round sudden death, be downed for 10 seconds and your out, If you touch the ground outside the ring your out.". She kept explaining the rule while Casey and Vixen prepared for battle.  
  
"Ready? 1.... 2.... 3.... Go!"  
  
******Jinx  
  
"Paging a Mr. Jinx to the counter, A Mr. Jinx?" Said the loudspeaker waking Jinx up. He pulled the magazine off his face and stumbled over to the counter "wha?" she asks half-asleep. "Here's your hunters license.-"The woman at the counter said "-Now searching for jobs... one found, do you accept?" Jinx says with a smirk "do nerds go blah?" The woman continues "very well, your client will arrive shortly."  
  
*******  
  
It barely took a minute for his client to show up and started explaining imedently "My name is Ziid/ I asked a young hunter, Ash, to do some research on Ragol. He's supposed to be done with the job by now, but he hasn't returned yet. Perhaps he got himself into trouble... So I want to ask you to go to Ragol and rescue him. Not by yourself. Please go with that hunter over there. First of all, can you bring him here? I'll talk to you later." Jinx shrugged. That sound easy enough. He walked over to the exit and saw an android loitering by the entrance. He had pretty much never seen an android up close. It was amazing how life-like androids are. It breathed, and feels pain... Most robots are created with a sole purpose, but androids are allowed to decide their own fate. This one had dark purple and black armor. He had shining yellow eyes. There was a small blue jewel on his chest. When he sees Jinx he puts himself back on his feet. He said in a dark voice "Are YOU Jinx? This is the first time I've had a partner. Zidd asked me to do this job first. Unexpectedly, he told me I'd have to work with someone else... I HAD to say yes as he is my client...." Jinx had a feeling that he wasn't the best person to work with. They walked back to Zidd and he started talking very fast again "Hello again Jinx. He's Kireek, your partner for this quest. He is a HUcast. He's a pro; perhaps you can learn a lot from him. Kireek, I know you are unhappy, but I need two hunters for this. One has to retrieve the data disk that I asked Ash to get. The other is to help ash return here if he is injured. This is my personal agenda. It has nothing to do with business. Ash is my cousin. I don't want to lose him, please understand....... I have no choice." Jinx could relate. He knew what is was like to lose someone close to him. No human should feel that pain. As and Kireek left the building and started toward the teleporter Jinx whispered "Kireek? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
RapSigh: I'm continuing work on this project expect more soon!! Oh and I wont put it on unless I get 10 Reviews!!!! 


End file.
